A Difficult Choice
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: On an ordinary trip to Paris, the Doctor and Clara end up crashing in Danville. The TARDIS has lost power due to a certain someone's -inator and, while it seems like a straight forward mission to get it back, a far more sinister force is watching and waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.

**Hey guys! In honour of the 50****th**** anniversary of Doctor Who, (Seriously, how awesome was it? If you have the need to tell someone how awesome it was, feel free to PM me!), I release this. This was originally a Doctor Who fanfic until I thought it would be better suited and more fun if I combined both the Doctor Who universe and the Phineas and Ferb universe, two of my favourites. If any Whovians are reading and if you're interested, for the Doctor, this takes place after the TV story 'The Name of the Doctor'. For any Phineas and Ferb fans reading this, it takes place within, you know, the endless summer vacation they're in. Sorry for the lame title.**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Behold, Perry the Platypus! My Power drain-inator 2.0!" Perry looked at him, unimpressed. "What!? I rebuilt it, but don't let the name fool you. I've totally got over that whole, you know, draining my brother's power thing and now I've moved on to this. This Power drain-inator works differently. You see, I'm sick of all my expensive electric bills so I blast this baby onto one of my satellite-inators, currently orbiting Earth, the beam then locks onto the most powerful source of energy it can find on earth and drains it, collecting it into this canister. Then, I will no longer have to pay my energy bills and get to live on free energy. Good, no? I just have to adjust this then…" Perry broke free of his bonds and leaped at Doof and his –inator. He crashed into both of them and smashed the –inator. "What? One kick and you destroy my –inator? A… and what, you're just gonna thwart and run like last time? I thought this was… Wait. I dunno what I think." Just then, a green beam of energy shot into the air and headed for the satellite.

In space, a blue box was hovering above the earth. Inside was a huge sliver room, with a central control console in the middle. Various walkways sprouted in different directions, all leading to different corridors and rooms. At the centre of the room, a young woman sat on the steps on one of the staircases, reading a book about tourism, from the 42nd century. At the command console a youthful man was whizzing around it, pressing all sorts of buttons and turning all sorts on gadgets and gismos.

"So where to next?" the young man said.

"Are you asking me that or are you gonna ignore me and set it to where ever she wants to go?" said the woman, referring to the console.

"Oi, leave her out of this. Show some respect, she could fling you out of those doors in an instant."

"Really?" she said giving him a look as if to say; 'I'd like to see her try.'

"Well, no but…" He moved his hands to his head and moved them in agitation.

"Well, I'd quite like to see Paris."

"Paris? Paris is boring. It's all café's and music and… big pointy buildings. I mean why go to Paris when you could… visit the laboratories on Salferos, um… the museum on Xero's was good until all that madness happened. Well, I say madness… I mean me." He said with utter excitement. "Oh, and I know this café on Raxacoricofallapatorius, they'll cook you a Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius, medium rare. Mmm, perfection.

"Uh… I got that you said Paris was boring."

"Ugh, humans. You try and show them a new culture and they just want the norm." He flung himself around the other side of the console. "Fine then Paris, France, Earth. Any time or aren't you picky?"

"Sometime when they weren't at war, if you please."

"The French… at war? Oh please, they would all rather run away then fight."

"That's racist."

"Really? I meant it in a good way. You know more than anyone that running away is often better than fighting." He said, becoming all serious for a moment.

"Sorry." She said as he turned back to the console.

"Uh so then, Paris eh?" He returned to his gleeful self. As he was jumping around the console, pressing and pulling various gismos on the console, the TARDIS shook. Not long after, they were plunged in darkness. Both of them were flung to the railings and the room shook more violently.

"Doctor!? What's happening!?" He ran to the console and began to examine it all the way around.

"I dunno the… there's no power! Not at all! How the… No! Come on!"

"Where'd it go then!?" she yelled, obviously irritated.

"Where'd it go? What kind of question is that!?" he said, slightly offended. "I think the better question, Clara, is: 'How are you going to save us?'"

"Save us from what!?" The doctor, cool as a cucumber, walked over to her and leaned on the railings.

"Come on think it through. We were traveling to Earth when the power got drained so we're…"

"C…Crashing!?"

"There's my girl!" he said, patting her on the back. He turned quickly towards the TARDIS console. "Sorry dear. You're my second girl, Clara." He said pointing to her.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!" The Doctor gave her a cheesy grin, not that she would have seen it in the darkness. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and began to use it at various points around the console.

"…and done!"

"What!? What did you do!?"

"Well, I stabilised the inducers, and locked onto the TARDIS' energy signature through the failed backwater circuits!"

"Um, human." Replied Clara

"Ugh, I locked the TARDIS onto its own energy signature and was going to arrive as close as possible to the source of… this."

"Uh… still not getting it."

"Ugh… the TARDIS has lost all power, right? Something pulled the power out of the TARDIS. Now, I've locked us onto a sort of trail it left behind. We will, hopefully, materialise near to the source of this power… draining… device."

"I don't like the sound of that 'hopefully'." He shot her another cheesy smile before holding onto the railing as the TARDIS plummeted towards the Earth. In their back garden, two stepbrothers had figured out what they were going to do today with their summer vacation.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" said the red headed boy.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" asked a young girl, coming through the back yard gate.

"We're gonna build a giant nuclear powered steamroller and make the world's largest flapjack ever!"

"Cool."

"Flapjacks? Ooh, they are sooo busted!" said the boy's older sister, watching them from her room.

"Buford loves flapjacks!" said a rough and tough looking boy, peering over their fence.

"I… I do not have a catchphrase." said a smaller Indian boy, popping up next the rough boy.

"You sure this is going to work!?" asked Clara clutching for dear life on the railings.

"Nope! Ha ha! Geronimo!" The TARDIS fell through the Earth's atmosphere and headed down to America, specifically, the Tri-State Area. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof was examining his broken –inator when he discovered the canister. It was glowing with a golden aura.

"It worked? It worked! Winning! Free energy for me, baby! Norm, get that squirrel outta there, I'm upgrading you to… to…" He examined the canister closer. "Hey, what kinda energy is this any way!?"

"How long's this gonna take!" yelled Clara.

"I don't know! There isn't exactly a world record for a crash landing. Well, there is, but to beat it you need to die in the crash so, I'm not really keen on breaking it… again. You?"

"Again!? No thank you!"

"Buford, you hold those struts there and… Isabella, keep that frame in position. You're good to go Ferb." Ferb was hoisted up by Baljeet and began putting the rivets into the frame of their giant steamroller. A delivery truck pulled up outside and Phineas ran over to the driver who was standing outside. With all the commotion in the back yard, no one heard the TARDIS materialising behind the backyard. As it fully materialised, the Doctor and Clara fell out of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor was in hysterics while Clara just felt tired. As she got up, she hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"That… swooshing! I was prepared for crash… and boom not… calm and swooshy!"

"I've tried that before. Crash and boom. I don't like it." he said standing up.

"So… where are we?"

"Hmm…" He licked his finger and threw it up in the air. "Well, I'd say, at a guess, 21st century, Earth obviously, somewhere in…" He took a look at his watch. "America."

"So, familiar territory then." The Doctor turned around and saw a giant metal superstructure behind him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Back in the back yard, the delivery truck had just driven away as Phineas entered the yard with a box that was glowing green.

"What is that?" asked Baljeet.

"Pizzazium Infinionite. I know it's a bit of a cheat but… it's environmentally friendly."

"Where did you get Pizzazium Infinionite from? Is it not meant to be extremely rare?"

"Oh, Ferb knows people." Ferb gave thumbs up in response.

"What is that?" asked Clara.

"I don't know. A construction site maybe…"

"How many construction sites do you know of that are in someone's back yard?" she said, pointing out the metal superstructure was behind someone's garden fence.

"Oh, at least twelve. One way to find out though. Let's go meet the neighbours." He ran over to the fence and popped his head over it. As he saw the five kids in the yard, he was so astounded, he could only muster a:

"Hello." Phineas turned around to face the weird man.

"Um, hi.

"Hi… What is it you're building there?

"A giant steamroller to make the world's biggest flapjack!" he said as if this was the norm for him.

"Right, of course, what else." He replied, still astounded.

"Do… do you wanna help?"

"Realy? I mean it looks like fun. Doesn't it look fun?" he said turning to Clara who gave him a stern look. "Um… on second thoughts, I can't, stuff to do."

"Oh, okay then." The doctor hopped down from the fence and made his way back to the TARDIS. As he did, he stopped about halfway with a look on his face like he was trying to solve a conundrum in his head. He turned and ran back.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. I'm Phineas Flynn. My brother, Ferb." The rest of the gang came over.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, nice to meet you."

"Buford Van Stomm. You look like a wus."

"Baljeet Tjinder and… I have to agree with Buford. You do look oddly… wussy." As each one of them revealed their names, the Doctors face lit up more and more. Suddenly, they all looked towards one of the windows in the house when Candace appeared.

"Oooh, who's that guy!? He better not be a clone… or a robot… or a… shape shifter, or you're all gonna be busted! Well, you know, more busted!" This caused the Doctor to burst out laughing. He then hopped down from the fence and Clara ran to him.

"What is it!?"

"Oh, what luck! Hahaha!"

"Who was that guy?" asked Buford.

"I don't know. He seemed very happy though." replied Phineas. "Come on guys, we gotta get this thing up and running soon if we're gonna be done by dinner." The gang returned to building their steamroller.

"Doctor, what is it!? Who are they?" He put his hand around her back and led her to the fence.

"You… are looking at the future leaders of the free world." The both hopped up on the fence and saw them return to their work.

"What… them?"

"Well, admittedly, things don't change much but… by the end of the 25th century; their decedents will lead the human race to worldwide peace. It all starts here."

"Peace? Surely they don't stop all fighting do they?"

"Well, there's always gonna be fighting Clara… but their descendants will unite the world under one vision. Space exploration!"

"Is that what they're building then… a spaceship?"

"What? No, of course not. It's a… steamroller to make a giant flapjack."

"Really? Don't you think that sounds a bit… alien?"

"Alien? Clara, how many aliens do you know that would make a giant steamroller to make a giant flapjack, just to see if they could?" Clara gave him an unimpressed look. "What? No, no that doesn't count it… it was a… it was a pancake; a very fine distinction!" She gave him the same look as before. "Okay fine, one time. That doesn't exactly qualify for…" She kept giving him the same look. "Okay, I do not count! You know that was a malfunction with the TARDIS that you caused by the way!" She did not flinch. "Okay fine, two times! That's it!" She smiled and returned to looking at the kids. As she did she noted something off.

"Doctor? What's that?" The Doctor ran over and hopped up the fence and saw what she was pointing at: a glowing green box, which was being handled by the redheaded lad.

"That… is defiantly not good." He climbed over the fence and ran over to the box. He snatched it out of the boy's hands and whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to inspect it.

"Hey man, what's your problem!" yelled Buford.

"Sir, I suggest you put that box down. You do not want to fight Buford." said Baljeet.

"Pizzazium Infinionite." The Doctor mumbled. "You lot do realise what you have here?"

"Yeah, Pizzazium Infinionite." Clara hopped over the fence and ran over.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Pizzazium Infinionite. The rarest of elements. Has enough power to run several power stations."

"Is that what took the TARDIS' power away?"

"Hmm… you lot!" Everyone gathered round the Doctor. "What are you using this for?"

"I told you. Our giant stemro…" Phineas said before getting cut off.

"Yes, Giant steamroller. I remember, but why!?"

"Cause it's fun."

"Fun? Fun... Ha! You hear that!? Fun!" said the Doctor, ecstatically.

"C… can we have it back now?"

"Sure." The Doctor handed over the box to Phineas.

"Doctor!?" yelled an alarmed Clara.

"I'm sure they know how to handle it."

"Doctor! You can't just give them that after… 'fun'!"

"And why is that?" said Isabella, walking over to confront Clara, who she felt was threatening Phineas.

"Sorry, no offence, but your just kids!"

"You obviously have no idea who this is." she said pointing at Phineas.

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"Is that a fact?" Buford stepped in between them.

"Okay, break it up ladies."

"Doctor!" yelled Clara.

"Phineas!" yelled Isabella. Both the Doctor and Phineas looked at their respective friends and then back towards each other. Both of them shrugged and returned back to their friends. Before either could speak, Candace came out into the yard, disturbed by the racket they were causing.

"Who are they!?" she asked Phineas.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Oh, sorry, didn't we introduce ourselves. I'm the Doctor, she's Clara. I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous that got utterly… atomised in the time war. My companion, Clara, who… was a Dalek, then a Victorian Maid and then… she was a nanny in the 21st century and… we're time travellers who travel… time… and space in that… oh, that box thing over there which, currently, has no power. Does that sum it up?" All the gang looked at the Doctor with a face that showed they were trying to catch up. Clara turned to the Doctor.

"Uh… what was that?"

"I think you call it the… direct approach. After 1000 or so years, I'd thought I'd try it. Not gone down well has it?"

"I think you should stick to your regular approach."

"Right, yes. So, everyone!" he announced. He bent down towards Phineas but still addressing the group. "I was wondering if you knew what happened to my time box."

In a dark and dirty facility, where it seemed there were more corridors than rooms, the lights above flickered on and off. As they did, a metallic figure passed under them. As it turned around the corridors its form was fully visible. It was golden in colour but it was extremely worn and dirtied. It seemed to have two appendages of different size and shape. Around the base of the creature, were a series of orb like spheres, however some were missing. The creature's head was that of a dome with two lights appearing from opposite ends of the dome. At the front was its eye which was extending from the dome like a stalk. The creature was more mechanical than organic. As it turned one last corner, the wall in front of it began to open. It opened slowly as the door struggled with dirt and rust which had gotten into it. The creature entered the room which had opened up. The room it had entered was not much bigger than the creature itself. It made its way to a section of wall and placed one of its appendages onto a circular like device implanted in the wall. As its appendage began to rotate a screen appeared revealing another creature, almost identical in appearance, except in terms of damage. The creature on the screen appeared less damaged but it still suffered from dirt and rust. The more damaged creature spoke first. As it did, its lights lit up in time with its voice. However, the lights failed at times and lit up when it was not talking, like it was malfunctioning.

"PATROL COMPLETED! ZERO INCURSIONS! WE ARE NOT DETECTED!"

"EXCELLENT! RECOMENCE PATROL IN SIX HUNDRED RELS!" replied the other creature in a higher voice than the other.

"I OBEY!" The creature disengaged from the circular device and made its way back into the darkness. The creature on the other side of the screen began to rotate its appendage and the screen in front of it showed the Earth. Each time the creature tuned its appendage, the screen zoomed into Earth, as if the creature was scanning the planet. As the creature tuned its attention to America, before it could zoom in fully, the screen turned red and the lights that were lit dimly in the ceiling shone bright orange and began to flash.

"ENGERY SPIKE DETECTED!" Another creature appeared behind it. This one was bright gold with black highlights to its casing or armour. It seemed that it had not been badly damaged and was working properly. It spoke in a similar voice to the one in front of it but it seemed more commanding.

"DISPLAY!" The creature rotated its appendage numerous times until it could get a fix on the energy spike. As it displayed the source of the energy spike, the commander of the creatures appeared to be unimpressed, despite it having no face for emotion. "HUMANS ARE NONE OF OUR CONCERN! RECOMENCE SCAN!" The scan moved from the backyard and stopped as it reached the blue box. The commander moved back as if it was in shock.

"ALERT! ALERT! TARDIS DETECTED!" Yelled the creature on the circular console.

"HE HAS LOCATED US! SET SHEILDING TO MAXIUM! HE CANNOT LEARN OF OUR EXISTANCE UNTILL WE ARE READY!" barked the commander.

"SETTING SHEILDING TO MAXIMUM WOULD CAUSE GRADUAL STAGNATION TO SCANNING RANGE!"

"SET SHEILDING TO MAXIMUM! OUR PLANS MUST GO UNINTERUPTED!"

"SETTING SHEILDING TO MAXIMUM!"

"WE MUST OBTAIN THE KEY BEFORE HE LOCATES US!" The commander moved to the middle of the room, which consisted of one large space which extended upwards several floors, consisting of many boardwalks and railings. It looked up commanded:

"ALL DALEK UNITS WILL CONSENTRATE ON FINDING THE KEY! THE KEY IS YOUR NUMBER ONE PRIORITY!" Among the darkness, a number of lights began to flash as multiple Daleks replied:

"WE OBEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.

**Chapter 2 is here. It feels so long since I've updated this. I've been preoccupied with keeping Doof's holiday pet peeves current and on time with the holidays. Oh and it's 2014 now, isn't it? Thank god I don't have to write the date in my text books anymore. It would take me a week to remember it's a new year. I… I'm getting off topic aren't I? Happy New Year to you all. Still off topic? Well, here's chapter 2 and it's also one of my longest chapters I've posted, purely because story telling. I'm still rabbiting on? I bet by this point you've already scrolled down to the story. I could say anything now and you wouldn't know. **

**Man you do get off topic when you watch the 11****th**** Doctor while writing something. Try it.**

"I…I don't know" replied a startled Phineas

"Of course you don't. By the look on your face I'd say your very, very confused." He laughed and turned around to Clara, standing behind him. "So am i." He turned back around. "Let's start over. I'm an alien time traveller and my box over there is my time machine, except someone's stolen the power from it."

"Well, we didn't steal it." said Isabella.

"No?"

"No, no we didn't." said Phineas.

"Hmm… your eyes, they're sincere." The Doctor stood back up and walked back next to Clara.

"That's it?" asked Clara.

"That's it." He said crossing his arms. "I trust him." The gang looked at each other for a moment and Phineas stood forward.

"Can we help?" The Doctor uncrossed his arms and walked towards him.

"I dunno. Can you comprehend the inexplicable technical prowess it takes to restore power to a machine capable of space/time travel?"

"Sure" replied Phineas. The Doctor shot up and looked at them, questioning his reply. "We've fixed a time machine before." The Doctor pulled out a pair of glasses and knelt down and began to look, or rather, examine, the child in front of him.

"Realy?" asked Clara.

"Why yes. It is currently being held at the museum." Replied Baljeet. The Doctor looked at all of them before he stood up and put the glasses away in his coat pocket.

"At the museum? Okay… you can help." The kid's faces lit up as Candace was still trying to comprehend all she had heard. "..but first we need to locate exactly, where the TARDIS' power went." He ran up to the fence and stood on top of it. "Our course of decent would put it…" He slowly turned on the fence pointing in front of him. He had turned about ten degrees before he stopped. "…That way."

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

* * *

"After closer inspection, this energy is not of this world." Said Norm as his eyes moved back into his head after scanning the canister.

"Realy, so I got alien energy instead? Cool! I bet I could power this place a trillion times over, and with no cost!" said Doof, feeling full of himself.

"But sir, do you really think it's logical to use an unknown energy source?"

"What do you mean, Norm?"

"What if this causes an alien invasion?"

"Then you can represent me when they come, okay?" The robot's smile turned upside down as Doof grabbed the canister and began to install it.

* * *

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher back yard, the Doctor was walking in circles, thinking to himself as the rest of the group looked on.

"Okay then, kiddies." the Doctor said twirling on the spot and clapping his hands. "TARDIS is out power so… we need to procure transport. Which one of you can drive?"

"Um… none of us, we're kids." Said Phineas.

"Oh come on, where's that ambition gone, eh?" Isabella moved forward pulling Candace.

"Candace and drive though, can't you Candace?"

"W… I… I can't drive." stuttered Candace.

"Sure you can."

"Well… yeah I can but, that's only with licensed adult!"

"Um… Doctor?" asked Clara.

"Not now Clara." replied the Doctor, who was concentrating on the options available to him.

"Doctor!" He turned around. "I can drive!"

"Yes I know, but you're terrible." He turned back around.

"Um, excuse me?" He sighed and turned around again.

"You stay way too far in the lanes and you drive way too slow."

"Um, I go the speed limit!"

"As I said, too slow." He paced around the garden for a bit before returning to the group. "Fine! I'll drive but word of warning; I usually don't follow the… Highway Code."

* * *

"Doctor, you might want to slow down!" Clara yelled as the Doctor as he drove the car as fast as he could down the street. In the back, were the kids, with shock on their faces. All adults were meant to be sensible but here was this man driving down the street like a maniac.

"How do you drive these things! All the controls are right here, in front of me!" the Doctor shouted, temporarily taking his hands off the steering wheel.

"That's the poi… Doctor!" yelled Clara as the car was heading straight into the Googolplex Mall. The Doctor checked his watch.

"We're on the right track! Geronimo!" The Doctor drove straight through the entrance and into the Mall driving up the escalator.

"What the heck man!? What are you doing!?" yelled Candace from the back of the car. The Doctor seemed to forget where he was and turned around to address her. Instinctively Clara, grabbed the wheel.

"Candace Flynn. You have brother's that can build giant steamrollers and fix time machines… apparently. You're really worried about this?"

"B… but you smashed through the glass! You gotta pay for that!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know people who'll clear this up."

"Doctor! A Hand!?" yelled Clara.

"Oh sorry 'bout that Clara." He took control of the car again.

"How are we not… hitting anyone!?" yelled Phineas. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and threw it to him.

"Sonic Screwdriver. I've made… sort of a bumper that nudges people out the way, except it isn't a bumper. Nothing like it, in fact. Oh well, no harm done anyway."

"A sonic… screwdriver?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well… you're a doctor… with a screwdriver."

"Your point is?"

"Wouldn't you be better with… I dunno… a Sonic Stethoscope?" The Doctor turned around again.

"A stethoscope? A stethoscope!? Actually, I did have a stethoscope once. Long time ago… must have lost it at some point." While he was in thought, the car headed down a set of stairs and was hurtling towards a wall.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled with some frustration. As the Doctor snapped back to reality, everyone was screaming.

"Ooops, right turn!" he yelled turning right, sharply. The turn led them out of the mall and back onto the road.

"Dude, you're crazy!" yelled Buford.

"I'm not crazy! Just a bit childish."

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry had just been called into his lair beneath the house. As he sat in his chair, Major Monogram hadn't yet appeared but he could be heard.

"Carl! Where's my coffee?"

"It's there, sir!"

"This isn't coffee! It's flavoured water! Seriously, how much did you put in this!?" He walked on screen. "Oh, Agent P, you're here." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Sorry to call you back but there's some strange activity at Doofenshmirtz's. There seems to be an enormous energy spike coming from his building. It sounds incredibly dangerous. A life or death situation. The ultimate challenge. So… good luck." Perry saluted wearily and made his way to his jetpack an took off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

* * *

In the underground base a Dalek alerted the commander about an unknown energy source coming from Doof's.

"UNKNOWN ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED!"

"DISPLAY!" the commander ordered. The screen showed Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "DISREGARD! THAT LOCATION HAS MANY ENERGY FLUCUATIONS! THEY ARE IRELEVANT! CONTINUE SCAN! WE MUST OBTAIN THE KEY!"

"I OBEY!"

* * *

"Sir!?" asked Isabella. No reply. "Mr. Doctor, sir?"

"Yes?" asked the Doctor quickly, now concentrating on the road.

"C…can you stop… please?"

"Not now… We're getting close."

"Hey!" The doctor turned around. "She asked for you to stop. Can't you see she's upset?" argued Phineas.

"No… I'm not…" stuttered Isabella before the Doctor voice boomed out.

"Right then!" The Doctor pulled up sharply on the curb. "Right, sorry about this. I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I gotta get the TARDIS' power back and…"

"Don't worry about it" said Phineas as he put his arms around Isabella and pulled her out of the car with him.

"Clara, go with them."

"Sure." Replied Clara, not wanting to get in an argument with him.

"Anyone else?" An awkward silence befell the car before Candace shot up and clambered over the boys to get out.

"I'm not staying with this lunatic! Candace is out, peace!" As Candace cleared out of the car, the Doctor leaned out of the window.

"Clara, use the Sonic Screwdriver to track the car. Meet us there."

"Okay, got it." The Doctor rolled up the window and drove off round a corner. The group began to walk down the street. Clara walked beside Phineas, who had his arm around Isabella's shoulder. Candace was walking behind them, wondering what she had go herself into.

"Umm… Are you okay Isabella?" asked Clara.

"Y… yes, I'm fine." Both Phineas and Isabella began to walk quicker, allowing Candace to walk next to Clara.

"Her father was… he died in a hit and run." said Candace, dimly.

"Oh… oh my god. No wonder she was terrified… the Doctor running through people… Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she was too young to know what was going on when it happened. We still don't mention it though."

"I'll get the Doctor to apologise to her when we meet up."

"So… this 'Doctor' is a time traveller? How'd you get stuck with him?"

"He kinda… just jumped into my life. There was some weird stuff with robots and the internet and ever since then, he's been a part of my life as much as I was his, I suppose."

"His?"

"Oh, that was another thing where I had to save the Doctor by jumping into his timeline and I ended up spread across time and space, saving him throughout his life."

"You make it sound like an ordinary day."

"Says the girl whose brothers make giant steamrollers in the garden."

"Oh, they do a lot more than that; they built a rollercoaster, a spa, a rocket, a giant knot thing, a mind swap platform thing…" In front of them, Phineas and Isabella were also talking.

"So, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Phineas. You don't have to worry about me." Phineas took his arm off her and put his hands in his pockets. Isabella looked at him and grabbed his arm. "On second thoughts, you can worry about me some more if you like." She said leaning her head on his shoulder, still holding his arm. Across the block, a question was sitting in the back of the Doctor's mind. He pulled over on the curb and turned back towards Ferb, Baljeet and Buford.

"Is she gonna be alright?" he asked. He didn't like seeing people upset.

"Sure" replied Buford.

"Because I know that look. She's seen someone… someone she loves…"

"We do not talk about it, really." said Baljeet, cutting him off.

"Is… it probably better if I left well enough alone?"

"Probably." The Doctor looked to the floor for a brief moment before setting off again.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz chillaxin' in a tanning bed!_

* * *

"Sir, don't you want to test this stuff first before you toast yourself?" Doof pushed the top of the tanning bed off so he could stick his head out.

"Norm, firstly, it's called 'tanning'. I'm… I'm not a piece of bread, okay? You heard the jingle. Secondly, look how well it's working!" Just then, both the lights on the ceiling and the tanning bed flickered, just for a second. "Wh… what's that?" asked Doof, with a worried expression on his face.

"It's the alien invasion!" shouted Norm, waving his arms in the air and running through a wall. Doof groaned and got up off the tanning bed.

"Norm, would you calm down! Aliens won't come down here, not unless I play a kickin' guitar solo." No answer came from Norm and, the room fell silent. As Doof approached the huge hole in the wall that Norm had made, a shadow appeared on the wall in front of him. Whatever it was, it was enough to send Doof screaming and running to hide. Outside, the Doctor had just pulled up on the curb.

"And… here." He said getting out of the car.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Wha… what was that?" asked the Doctor.

"I do not know. That building seems to do it when you walk past." answered Baljeet.

"And… you don't think it's strange it does that?" All three boys raised their eyebrows. "Right" was the Doctors only response as he now knew it was a stupid question. As the four of them looked up to the top of the building, Clara and the rest of the gang made it around the corner "Ah, Clara!" the Doctor yelled as he ran over to give her a hug and get his sonic screwdriver back.

"Doctor!" yelled Clara as she ran towards him. The two embraced in a short hug before the Doctor pulled away, with somehow having obtained his screwdriver from Clara.

"This is the place, right at the top. I mean frankly I should have known. It's purple; it's shaped like his head…" He said pointing to Ferb. "…and it has its own jingle. Why doesn't the TARDIS have its own jingle?"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled again but there was more agitation in her voice this time.

"Ha! I'd love a jingle. Jingles are cool." The Doctor continued.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled again, this time getting the Doctor's attention. "I appreciate that we found this place but right now you gotta set something right." The Doctor looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes wondered onto Isabella. It was in that instant he understood what he had to do. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"I'm sorry"

"It… its fine." stuttered Isabella.

"I know how losing someone feels and it doesn't matter how old you are it will always affect you…"

"It really is fine. I'm good."

"…I know how the loss of someone you love sits in a heart. I've lived a long life and lost so many friends… I've lost more than one man ever should… But you never forget them. You always remember the best. And… you really are good, aren't you?"

"Y… yes Mr Doctor, sir." Replied Isabella, a bit embarrassed. The Doctor shot up and straightened his bowtie in an attempt to regain his 'coolness'.

"Okay then. That's… good. Real good. Good, good, good. Super fantabulous good! Wait, hold on. That one was… I don't like it. Hmmm…"

"Doctor!" The Doctor spun around and put both of his hands on either side of Clara's head.

"Come on Clara, focus! We gotta get in there, remember?" Clara let out a sigh of frustration before following the Doctor into the building with the kids. The group took the elevator to the top floor. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan each of the rooms from the hallway. After a couple of doors, they reached Doof's place. "In there." The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver to the door's lock, which turned and the door opened. As the group entered the apartment, it seemed as though they weren't the only ones who had been here. The furniture was turned over, all the lights were flickering inconsistently and there was a huge hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" asked Clara

"I… don't know. Something's been here, that's for sure." The Doctor began to scan all around the room with his sonic as the gang split up to explore and investigate the room.

"Look Ferb." said Phineas, kneeling down next to a broken chair. Ferb knelt down next to him. "Look, burn marks." he said pointing to the marks on the chair. Isabella, Candace and Baljeet were stood, looking at the hole in the wall.

"What could do this?" asked Isabella

"Well, judging by the shape and the positioning of the cracks, I would have to say…"

"You have no idea, do you kid?" interrupted Candace

"Hmm… well… no, no I do not."

"Hey, where's Buford?" asked Isabella

"Yes, where is Buford?" asked Baljeet. The three of them spun around in slight panic, in case whatever had done this to this apartment had taken Buford also. As they turned 180 degrees they saw the refrigerator door close and Buford appeared, holding a pile of food much larger than him. "Buford!"

"What? I got hungry."

"You are raiding someone else's refrigerator. It is stealing!"

"What, they aren't gonna mind. By the looks of this place, they got bigger things to worry about." As they were talking, Clara approached a wardrobe that seemed to be hardly touched. As she did, she heard breathing coming from the inside.

"Doctor" she whispered. The Doctor turned around and Clara pointed to the wardrobe.

"Right" the Doctor mouthed, as he tip toed over to the wardrobe. As the two of them held a door knob in hand, they gave each other a quick glance. After confirming that the two of them were ready, they took a deep breath and opened the doors. The doors swung open and the Doctor thrust his sonic screwdriver forward in an offensive motion at the source of the breathing.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me! Take my wallet! There isn't actually any money in it but there are directions to my ex's place and a Nano's loyalty card! That's all I have!" Doof yelled, his eyes closed tightly. The two looked at him and then each other, obviously confused and the Doctor put his sonic away. Doof cautiously opened one eye and then his other eye; he was also confused at the sight in front of him.

"H… hello there. What's your name?" asked Clara kneeling down.

"T… th… there's something… else in here" whispered Doof. The Doctor, in response, knelt down as well.

"Something? What something? A good something?"

"A… something, something."

"Oh, well that's inconclusive." said the Doctor, standing up. As he did, Doof saw a golden glow growing in strength behind him.

"There! There it is!" yelled Doof pointing at the golden glow. Everyone spun around to see the golden aura behind the Doctor.

"Oh, there you are" the Doctor said, calmly.

"Doctor, what is it!?" The aura began to circle around the Doctor.

"Oi, calm down. I'm here now" he said to the aura.

"Doctor!"

"What's got you so upset?"

"W…what is that thing?" asked Doof, getting up from the wardrobe.

"Doctor!" The Doctor, finally noticing Clara, turned around to address her.

"It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The soul of the TARDIS. But it's not its soul. The TARDIS doesn't have a soul. It's a machine. Well, it's not a machine, it's… I'm getting side tracked again."

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Doof

"It's a time machine, his time machine..." replied Clara

"Time machine?"

"…I mean it looks like a British police telephone box, but it's a huge time machine that could take you to anywhere and any-when you wanted to go." The golden aura began to rest in the Doctor's palm, as if he was attempting to calm it down.

"It's beautiful" said Isabella, memorised by the aura's beauty. All of them began to circle the Doctor and the aura.

"Beautiful? I suppose. I prefer sexy" said the Doctor, grinning.

"So… what, that's its… power source?" asked Doof

"Not really, but if it helps you envision it better, then yes." replied the Doctor. As the group were somehow memorised by the aura's presence, Doof slipped away, unnoticed.

"So… it did this?" asked Phineas

"Not 'it', she. And yes, yes she did." replied the Doctor.

"Why?"

"Because she is very, very upset." The aura hovering over his hand began to encircle his palm, spinning faster with each rotation. The Doctor stood back and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. As soon as he activated it however the aura shone bright gold began to vibrate erratically and seemed to get pulled down through the floor.

"Wha… what just happened?" asked Candace in a state of shock.

"I dunno it just… it's gone, again!" The Doctor flicked up his screwdriver. "Yes, I managed to get a beat on it!"

"What?"

"What I did with my screwdriver just now. I began to scan it and it's still within scanning range, although barely. I can use this to track it!"

"Doctor?" asked Clara.

"We need to find out where it's gone now, everyone back in the TAR… Ugh… car."

"Doctor!"

"What?" said the Doctor, still turned away from Clara.

"Where's that man? He was with us a second ago. He's just gone." The Doctor looked up and turned on the spot with a confused look on his face.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he was here and now he isn't. What do you think I meant when I said gone?"

"I thought you were watching him?"

"I… I thought you were watching him."

"I was watching the TARDIS." The Doctor put his hand on his forehead and began to wonder around the room. "Ugh, now both of them are gone." The doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Both of them are gone?" The Doctor spun around, ran and grabbed Clara by the shoulders, causing her to jump. "Both of them are gone, is that what I said?"

"P… pretty much, yeah."

"Oh so thick! Thick, thick, thick, thick, thick! All of you, thick!" he shouted.

"Um, excuse me!?" said Clara, putting her hand on her hip.

"All the signs were there. Why didn't any of you spot them?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh I did, the moment I stepped in here."

"Really?" The Doctor turned around then, back towards her again.

"No, not really. I'm just a bit upset."

* * *

Meanwhile, Doof was running down the street with the canister under his one arm and one of his inventions in his other hand.

"Man, I thought I'd never find a use for the Powersourcetrack-inator" he said, running out of breath and shoving people out the way.

* * *

"How much did you tell him?" asked the Doctor.

"I dunno… that, it was the stuff that makes your TARDIS work." replied Clara.

"Anything else?"

"I might… have also told him it… looked like a British police telephone box." The Doctor stood back, mouth agape but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Baljeet.

"Doctor! Come and have a look at this!" The Doctor turned around and ran over to Baljeet inspecting a room. As he reached him, he immediately bent down to what Baljeet was obviously referring to. A robot, underneath a bed.

"Oh no, not another funny robot."

"What?" questioned Baljeet.

"Oh nothing. I just… don't have a good track record with them is all."

"It looks as though it 'hid' under here."

"Yeah well, no time for it now. If he's gone where I think he's gone, we need to get to there before he does." He said walking towards the front door.

"Huh?" replied Buford, making the Doctor stop in his tracks.

"The TARDIS, we need to get back to the TARDIS."

"But what about this thing?" asked Baljeet.

"Umm… I don't know… Has anybody got any rope?"

* * *

Doof had managed to get to the suburbs without stopping, but that didn't his body any good. As he jogged onto Maple drive, he noticed that he passed his old house. Finally, he made it to the Flynn-Fletcher house where he saw the TARDIS outside the backyard.

"There… Ha ha… It's real… Oh man, I gotta start going to the gym again, oh boy." Doof said between breaths. He put the Powersourcetrack-inator in his lab coat pocket and walked over to the TARDIS. "This… this… this doesn't look as advertised" he said, referring to the size of the TARDIS. "Now, how do I get in?" He began to make his way around the TARDIS, feeling for a way in. He made his way to the TARDIS' front doors. "That's way too easy." He pushed on the doors, just to make sure. But to his surprise, the doors opened. "Wow, easy is great!" he shouted with elation. As he ran inside, he marvelled at the size of the place. "I could have done better" he said, boasting. He made his way to the main console. "So, this must be where you work, eh?" He knelt down and began to examine the console for a place where he could attach the canister. On the other side of town the gang were travelling back to the Flynn-Fletcher house in the car.

* * *

"Doctor can't we go faster!?" yelled Clara

"Not while we got American Dad up there!" said the Doctor pointing up towards Norm who was tied to the roof of the car with rope.

* * *

"And one last turn and… there!" said Doof as he finally managed to install the canister into the console. He stood up and moved back, admiring that he managed to integrate his technology into someone else's. As he moved back further and leaned up against the railings he came to a realisation. "It suddenly occurs to me I know nothing on how to fly this thing." He threw his head back and groaned as the lights on the TARDIS began to illuminate. "Wow, wait a minute. It worked! We got power! Yes! Man I'm good!" Doof began to run and leap around the console, much like the Doctor but, while the Doctor knew what he was doing, Doof was simply looking for a 'GO' button. As he made his way around the hexagonal console, he stopped when he saw a red button. Figuring this as his best shot he went to press it. Before he could, the room began to shake, which threw Doof off his feet. As he looked up, he could see three rotating rings spinning on the ceiling. He groaned once again and held onto the railings to pick himself up. "Oh what now!" he yelled. Outside, the Doctor had just pulled up outside the Flynn-Fletcher house and had flung the car door open as he sprinted past the house and into the garden with the rest of the group following behind. The Doctor took a huge leap and cleared the fence only to find the TARDIS gone.

"No, no no no no no no" the Doctor began to mutter to himself. The rest of the group caught up to him.

"Doctor, what is it?" said Clara climbing over the fence. "W… where's the TARDIS!?" The Doctor began to look all around him frantically.

"I… I don't know."


End file.
